


Don't Worry, I've Got You

by Griffy (honklust)



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Couch Sex, Creampie, Domestic smut, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, minor Watersports, trans Rusty Venture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honklust/pseuds/Griffy
Summary: Brusty drunk sexy moments.“...Okay.” He nodded, leaned in so he could brush their noses together, breathing hard. “You just-- you make me feel safe, Brock. Do you know that?”“I hope so-- s'literally my job.” He chuckled.“Well, yeah. But it was... Other people's jobs before, and they didn't do it right.” He snorted, kissing him softly - he got so clingy when he was drunk, but he couldn't help himself! Who could resist cuddling up to Brock Fucking Samson if he gave you the chance? “I hope this doesn’t constitute a conflict of interest.”“I think my interests have been a little conflicting for a while now.” He hooked his fingers inside of Rusty for emphasis. Brock wasn't a man who usually showed emotion easily but... yeah, he loved the Doc too. He’d probably loved him for over a decade at this point.
Relationships: Brock Samson/Rusty Venture
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Don't Worry, I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> No real TWs for this one besides the fact that Rusty's drunk at the start and super cumdrunk at the end lol
> 
> There's a bit where he pees on Brock's arm but it's fairly minor

Rusty was settled on the couch, pressed up against Brock’s side. The warm haze of alcohol had wrapped him up nice and cozy, and the night was starting to wear a little late. “Hey, Brock.” He looked up at him, eyelids heavy, mouth curled into a nasty little smile. “You wanna make out?”

“Not if your mouth still tastes like Kaluah and Kool-Aid.” Brock replied wryly, glancing down at the other man. 

“It  _ doesn’t. _ I had plenty to eat after that.” He whined, shifting around like a petulant toddler trying to get comfortable. “Will you carry me upstairs, then?” He started again, a few moments later.

Brock laughed at him, “What, no making out?”

“Well…” He slid his hand up Brock's chest, groping at his firm pectoral muscle. “I don't want to get too carried away out here in the living room.”

“What? Ya scared of something?”

“Oh, please, Brock.” He laughed, blinking slow and lazy. “I'm just worried the boys will have  _ questions _ .”

Brock raised an eyebrow at the smaller man, lips curled up into a smirk. “They're asleep, Doc.” He mirrored Rusty’s actions, groping at the smaller man's chest - it was so much softer than his own, the tissue of his small breasts warm beneath his wide palms.

“Mm, alright. Fair enough.” They were also upstairs. Rusty figured they could do a little heavy petting... It wasn't like they hadn't done worse in more risky places once or twice. Also, he was pretty tipsy. As opposed to protesting further, he just leaned forward, pressed his chest into Brock’s fingers as his own toyed with the buttons on Brock's polo shirt.

“Good boy.” Yeah, Brock was absolutely going to fuck him right here on the couch, make him scream loud enough to wake people up outside the compound. He wasn’t drunk - he’d only had a shot or two (sans the gross shit that Doc was drinking), but it wasn’t hard to get him riled up.

“Fuck.” Rusty chuckled, cocking his head to the side. God, if Brock was using that voice, he was absolutely going to destroy him. “Does watching me get drunk by myself really turn you on that much, big guy?”

“Hmmm, maybe. I mean, I know you tend to get…” He leaned in close to Doc, mouth right next to his ear. “...messy.”

A shiver raced down Rusty’s spine and he pressed against Brock’s firm torso as if he was suddenly cold. “I-I suppose... I do have a tendency to get a bit… loose…”

“Mhm.” Brock purred against the shell of his ear, “I know you, Doc. I know how much of a slut you turn into when you drink.” The hands that were fondling Doc's small tits suddenly pinched at his nipples through the fabric of his speed suit, an evil little smirk on his lips.

The action elicited a sharp gasp from Rusty, his body arching forward into Brock’s hands. God, it was so easy to melt into Brock's big palms, to let the warm buzz of alcohol lull him into relaxing. Pleasure raced through his skin, goosebumps prickling up across his chest. “Ha. Ha... Fuck.” His voice came out soft and breathless.

Heh.  _ Easy _ . Brock’s fingers remained on Rusty’s chest, tugging at his nipples just to feel them get hard under the fabric. After a moment of admiring how the good Doctor was already coming undone, Brock leaned down and started kissing at his neck, starting right below his jawline.

Rusty shivered again, more violently this time, his arms coming up to frantically wrap around Brock's broad shoulders, trembling as he grabbed at the back of his shirt. “Brock-- nnh-”

And, god, Brock loved it when he got Doc to moan his name. Made him feel real big-- ego-wise and...  _ elsewhere _ . He sucked Rusty's skin into his mouth, gently nibbling at it while his hands got to work wrangling that ridiculous speed suit off his body.

“Mm- Mind the-- mind the fabric, I just got it stea--aaah- steamed.” Rusty wiggled a little as Brock’s hot mouth moved across his throat, the sensation making his toes curl.

Brock took his mouth off Rusty just long enough to make fun of him. “Sorry,  _ princess _ .” He yanked the speed suit off even more forcefully just to bother the other man- couldn’t help himself.

Rusty whined in a particularly pathetic way, the flush from his cheeks racing down across his pale chest as Brock violently undressed him. The roughness did make him squeeze his thighs together, his cock twitching in his briefs, despite how annoying it would be to have to get a busted seam fixed. “Mm- Oh, is that the roleplay we're doing, Samson? I'm not even wearing my  _ wig _ .”

Brock couldn't help but laugh at that, the corners of his eyes crinkling all in a way that made Doc’s heart flutter. “Shut up, Doc. Now, you gonna take care of this little problem I got or what?” He rocked his hips up, showing off the thick bulge in his jeans.

“Just-- Hold on a second.” Rusty reached up, grabbing Brock by his big fat head and pulling him down into a kiss - hungry and clumsy, the warmth and the intimacy of it making Brock’s heart skip a beat.

Not exactly what Brock asked for, but still good. He wrapped his strong arms around Rusty, pulling him into his lap as he returned the kiss, their tongues sliding together. They sank into each other easily - the intimacy melting in between them, leaving them both hot and panting.

With the way things were going, Rusty couldn't help but grind forward against the hard bulge of his bodyguard’s cock through his pants, fingers tangling in the blond curls at the back of his neck. When they finally broke apart he was panting hard, his lips pink and swollen. “Mmm- You get hard so fast, Samson. Should've put that on your resume.”

“Hey, only when I'm interested in what’s going on. And it doesn't really sound like you have a problem with that, either.”

“Why would I?” He replied cheekily, grazing his thumb along Brock's cheekbone. “Now, are you going to  _ use  _ that thing or is it just for show?”

“Planned on it.” As much as Brock would love to stick his cock in Doc right now, he knew the guy needed some stretching before that. Rusty was drunk, so if it were left up to him, he would probably choose to skip that step and hurt himself. Just another little thing that Brock had to handle as the other man’s bodyguard. He grabbed the waistband of Doc's briefs, tugging them down. “C'mon. Off.”

Doc whined a little, lifting his hips as Brock worked his briefs down. He helped him as much as he could - clumsily lifting his legs out of the way until the larger man had finally managed to undress him fully. His cock was hard already, his cunt leaving a wet spot against the leg of Brock's jeans as he settled back against his broad thigh. “Come  _ on _ , Brock…”

“Hey, shush. I'm gonna take care of you.” Brock snaked a hand between their bodies and between Doc's legs, hooking a finger into his cunt. “Seriously, you're so fucking wet, Doc... All I did was touch your tits a little.”

_ That was good. No need for thoughts now, just let your bodyguard take care of you... _ Rusty sighed softly, settling his hands on Brock's shoulders and letting his head tip back slightly. “Mm- Well, it's not hard for you to turn me on, usually... S'like you said. I'm easy.”

“You're easy for  _ me.” _ He started moving his hand faster, properly fucking the Doc with his thick finger. Yeah, his cock was hard in his slacks, but... Well, he liked playing with his boss.

Rusty groaned low in his throat, his hips shifting forward, setting a clumsy rhythm that was almost in time with the way Brock was moving. God, he was so fucking huge, even his fingers were thick… “Mm- Well, that's why- that's why you're my man, isn't it?”

“Mhm. You got it, boss.” Brock buried his face in the crook of Rusty's neck, just inhaling the smell of him. Honesty, the familiarity of it was comforting... smelled like home. “Y’ready for another?”

“Y-Yeah.” He nodded, eager to have more inside him. Brock was so fucking perfect, so strong and warm and -- it was times like this, melting under the glow of alcohol-induced calm, wrapped up in his bodyguard's embrace, that he actually felt kind of... Safe. Safe, and maybe even loved, if he dared to think about that kind of thing.

“Hey, uh... Brock?”

“Yeah?” He slipped another finger into Rusty, just gently flexing them so that he could get used to the stretch.

“Nnh-” he shifted, his cunt tensing around the new digit before he relaxed, let the other man slowly move. “Do you, ah- What do you think we are?”

“Huh?” Honesty, Brock thought he was gonna ask him to do something sexy, like slip a finger into his ass or something.

“I mean, ah…” He blinked at him, his eyes heavy, his face flushed and warm. “...Would it ruin the mood to say I love you?”

Oh.

“...No, I don't think it would.”

“...Okay.” He nodded, leaned in so he could brush their noses together, breathing hard. “You just-- you make me feel safe, Brock. Do you know that?”

“I hope so-- s'literally my job.” He chuckled.

“Well, yeah. But it was... Other people's jobs before, and they didn't do it right.” He snorted, kissing him softly - he got so clingy when he was drunk, but he couldn't help himself! Who could resist cuddling up to Brock Fucking Samson if he gave you the chance? “I hope this doesn’t constitute a  _ conflict of interest.” _

“I think my interests have been a little conflicting for a while now.” He hooked his fingers inside of Rusty for emphasis. Brock wasn't a man who usually showed emotion easily but... yeah, he loved the Doc too. He’d probably loved him for over a decade at this point.

He shivered, leaning forward, his back arched as he pressed his face into Brock's shoulder. “God... We really are b-basically married, hm?”

“Mhm. Let's figure out that consummation then, huh?” It was cute that Doc was still talking-- it'd be even cuter when he wouldn't be able to anymore. He stilled his hand, just holding his fingers inside Rusty. “Ride 'em.”

“Fuck...” God, he loved it when Brock got bossy. He lifted his hips, adjusting his position so he could get better leverage. He started moving, shivering at the slide of his thick fingers against his insides. He felt so exposed like this, using the other man's hand like a sex toy, moving in just the right pace... It wasn't long before he was panting, his brows furrowed.

“Mm, yeah... that's a good boy…” Brock was watching Rusty intently, noticing every change in his expression, every shiver of his body. Every reaction he drew from him was so fucking hot, and Rusty looked so  _ tiny  _ compared to his hand. “Y'gonna cum just from that?”

“Y-Yeah-” He started, his eyelids flickering open, catching Brock's gaze before drifting shut again. “I mean, ah- can- can I, sir?”

Fuck, that was hot. 

“Hm, I dunno... I think you should hold it for a little bit longer.”

Doc nodded obediently, slipping so easily into the position of subservience. Brock was an easy man to listen to, after all. He kept up the pace, his chest rising and falling as his breathing grew heavier. “Yes sir. I- can you, uh- call me a good boy again?”

God, Doc really was sloppy when he was drunk. So fucking cute.

“You gonna hold it for me, good boy?”

“Yeah- yeah, of course.” He replied breathlessly, his cunt drawing tight around Brock’s fingers. His thighs tensed for a moment, shivering as he bit his lip and went still, trying to stop before he pushed himself too far.

“Ah ah ah. I didn't tell you to stop, Doc.”

“Brock…” Rusty whined at him, reluctantly moving a little more, his actions stuttery as he craned his neck to try to look at the other man.

“Yeah?” His tone was measured, calm, but watching Rusty trying to stop himself from cumming - watching him get more and more desperate- was really doing something for Brock.

“I-Im not…” He swallowed, lifting his hips and sliding back forward roughly, burying Brock’s fingers up to the last knuckle with a low, needy moan. “I can't keep myself from…”

“Alright, alright.” That was enough teasing. Without any warning, Brock started moving his hand again, and  _ fast _ . His fingers pressed against Rusty's g-spot with every stroke, cum already starting to drip down his wrist.

“Holy hell-” Rusty gasped, eyes wide as his fingers dug into Brock's shoulders, holding on for dear life. It didn't take much of that treatment to get him off, his cunt drawing tight around his hand. 

Unfortunately, Rusty wasn't particularly good at holding his bladder even when he was sober - but Brock knew the routine. His body tensed and shuddered violently as his bladder failed to hold, the intensity of his orgasm too much for it to take. The fluid rushed out of him in a hot flood, soaking Brock’s hand and wrist, a warm fountain of piss spattering all over the other man's pants.

“Fuck, you're filthy…” With the movement of Brock’s hand, piss flew absolutely everywhere-- he was pretty sure some of it hit him in the face, too. Nasty. With Doc's post-pregnancy bladder, Brock had either two options: force Doc to use the bathroom before every time he planned on cumming, or start to have fun with it. Brock chose the latter. 

“God, look at the mess you made, Doc.”

Rusty whined, low and indulgent, a flood of arousal and embarrassment washing over him. He knew Brock had started getting off on just how sloppy he was, and to be honest, it kind of felt nice. Something about acknowledging his imperfections or some-such psychobabble, whatever. He rocked against his fingers, the violent motions only making him feel wetter, aftershocks tensing in his abdomen. “Nnh- I know... I can't h-help it…”

Without warning, Brock ripped his fingers out of Rusty violently, making sure to grind against his g-spot as he did so. “Bend over the back of the couch. I'm not gonna be the one sitting in this puddle you made.”

Rusty’s muscles seized up at the motion, the feeling so overwhelming it left him with his thighs clenched and his body shaking for a moment. God, Brock was always rough with him at the most  _ shocking  _ of moments - right when he was hypersensitive and he knew whatever he did would send him into a twitching ball of overstimulation.

But he was quick to do as he was told, at least as soon as he was done trembling and moaning. He spent a few clumsy moments shuffling around so he was bent over the couch, his ass presented to the other man, gingery pubes dripping with fluid.

Brock couldn't help but whistle-- damn, Doc looked good like that, his ass and thighs all wet with his own piss. He quickly fished his cock out of his jeans, settling behind Rusty, the thumb of one hand spreading his cunt open. He used his other hand to guide his cock in-- or at least he tried to. This position already made it hard enough to get his cock in without the addition that Rusty was a pretty small guy. “C'mon, Doc, tilt your hips. You want my cock, don't you?”

“S-sorry. Yeah.” He mumbled, trying to actively not start drooling on himself. He shifted forward, lifting his hips more, wiggling and adjusting his position until-- “Oh, there we go…” He whispered, feeling the thick head of Brock's cock push between his slick folds, nudging into his cunt. It was a little uncomfortable, but he wasn’t about to complain. He knew he’d adjust.

“You're so... Fucking huge, Jesus.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Fucking Doc was a huge boost to Brock's ego, not that he really needed it. He pushed forward slowly, easing himself into Rusty's tight cunt. “Yeah, yeah... s'that good? You like that?” 

Rusty was trembling as Brock pushed into him, his whole body taut and buzzing like a live wire. Honestly, he was getting kind of concerned that his next orgasm might make him pass out-- alcohol did tend to make him a little sleepy. “God, yeah- yeah.” He nodded, feeling so incredibly full. “Jesus, I can- I can feel it in my stomach, Brock…”

Brock chuckled at that-- Doc was so dramatic. “Yeah?” He pulled his hips back, his cock sliding painfully slowly out of Doc's cunt until only the head of his cock was still in him-- then he pushed forward, gently, gently. Didn't wanna hurt Doc and have to smear antibiotic ointment on his labia in the morning. Kind of a mood-killer. “Fuck…”

He nodded dumbly, letting the feeling of Brock pulling out and pushing back in overtake him - the movement was almost hypnotic, the feeling of slowly slowly being filled up again, the head of the other man's cock coming to rest against his cervix, making him tremble. “God- God, Brock…”

Brock grunted, wrapping his large hands around Doc's skinny hips. He used the leverage to go a little faster, the sound of his skin slapping against Rusty's filling the room. “Yeah... yeah... nnnfh....”

Rusty was already close again - pleasure building up warm and heavy in his abdomen, making his toes curl. He settled into a pattern of heavy breaths, grunting softly every time Brock slammed up into him. “Ah- Uh-- B-Brock... Brock?”

“Yeah?” He flexed his fingers against Rusty's sides, feeling how noticable his hip bones were under his skin.

Rusty groaned, shivering at just how fucking small Brock made him feel, “I, uh-- C-call me Rusty?”

“Mmh,  _ Rusty… _ ” He leaned down, pressing his lips against Rusty’s ear as he spoke, relishing the shiver he earned. His thrusts grew faster, pulling himself off of Rusty's back just so he could see how much his cunt was gripping his cock as he moved. God, he was fucking tight... Brock stuck his own thumb into his mouth, gathering saliva on it and then pressing the slippery digit to Rusty's asshole.

Rusty shuddered at the gravelly tone of his voice, and then immediately again as Brock touched his asshole. His head dropped forward, the line of his spine visible beneath the pale, freckly skin of his back. “Fuck- Fuck, Brock, y-yeah. Yes. Please.”

God, Rusty was so eager for it, and Brock didn't have to be told twice. He put more force behind his thumb, slipping it (with the smallest amount of resistance) into Rusty's ass. “Yeah, yeah... you like that,  _ Rusty?” _

“Yes- yes, yes.” His voice had dropped low and breathless, his words thick with spit and arousal as he pushed back against his thick thumb. It hurt a little, distantly, but he was so fucking eager to be full, for Brock to wreck all his holes, that he didn't pay any attention to it. “Fill me up, please-”

Brock could feel the extra pressure from his own thumb on his cock, and the tightness made him curse out loud. And, yeah, he was starting to get pretty loud, but Brock was just a loud guy. He pushed his thumb further into Rusty's ass until it was as far in as it could go, and he held it in as he continued thrusting his hips, no longer worrying about hurting the Doc. “Yeah, fucking-- take it. Take it, Doc.”

“God, Brock--” He practically dissolved under Brock's words, his thoughts turning to mush - a muddled collage of dopamine and adrenaline and the beautiful, perfect feeling of being an object. Brock could plow him until it was morning - could pump him full of cum over and over and over and--  _ Oh shit, how much of that was he saying out loud? _

“Yeah, I fuckin' hear ya. You want my cum, baby?” He snapped his hips, slamming his cock against Rusty's cervix. “You fucking want it?”

“Yessss- yes, Brock, pl-please, please-” He devolved into begging, drool dripping down into his beard, his eyes half-open but not seeing anything. He was clinging onto the back of the couch for dear life, Brock completely wracking his body with each violent thrust.

Brock propped one foot up onto the couch, using the newfound leverage to  _ really  _ fuck the other man. He started moving his thumb as well, pulling it in and out of his boss in time with his thrusts. “C'mon, cum on my cock. Cum on my cock and I'll fill you up, baby.”

Fuck. Oh god, there it was, the demand, the promise -- a lifetime worth of illegible memories crashing through Rusty’s brain - sensations and flashes of color, like he was having an old acid flashback. 

He tensed up tight around Brock's cock, practically screaming as his orgasm rushed through his body. He felt like he was drawn tighter than a bowstring, like at any moment his tenuous connection to the present would snap and he'd go spiralling into the dark, overwhelming abyss. The only thing holding him down was Brock's bruising grasp around his waist.

Fuck, that was a big one-- Doc was such a fucking slut. Fuck. He was quivering so much, back arching and then trying to curl in on himself-- Brock had to literally hold him still to keep him from squirming away, his thumb leaving his ass. But, god, it felt so fucking good having Doc move around on his cock like that. 

Doc's cunt was pulsing and tensing like it was trying to milk the cum right out of his cock. His thrusts started getting more frantic, more erratic as he chased the feeling, letting the pleasure overtake him. “Fuck-- fuck, Doc. Yeah, I'm gonna fill you up. C'mon.”

Rusty mumbled out a string of nonsense that might've been him pleading for him to do it, his body still trembling and just starting to go weak. He used what strength he had left in his buzzing limbs to grind back against his bodyguard's thick, firm body, let him destroy his hole just as hard as he wanted. “B-Brock oh my god- god-- please... Please. Pleaaa--nnnh-”

Brock groaned loudly through gritted teeth, feeling his orgasm come upon him. He groped Rusty's chest, pulling him up against his own chest as he continued to fuck up, thrusting once, twice, and then-- “Fuuuck-!  _ Fuck _ !” 

His balls drew tight, his cock pumping warm, thick cum into Rusty's cunt, pulsing nicely against Doc's g-spot as it did. Brock practically crushed Rusty against him as he came, just barely moving his hips as he held onto the other man for dear life. “Fuck, fuck-- take it, Doc. Take-- take it all.”

His embrace was all-encompassing - so tight that Rusty felt his back pop a little as Brock wrapped those thick arms of his around his narrow torso, grasping at him as he rammed his cock up into Rusty's oversensitive g-spot. 

Rusty trembled violently, letting out another desperate cry as Brock unintentionally overstimulated him, his cunt slick and hot and so  _ tight  _ as Brock came inside him. He often fantasized that he could feel just how much Brock came - that he could feel it sitting warm and heavy in his lower abdomen, filling him up properly.

He sagged against him as Brock finished up, holding him tight and panting in his ear, his own breath coming heavy and fast.

“D-Did I d'good?”

Fuck, okay. Now Brock was the sleepy one. He wiggled his hips a few more times, riding out the tail end of his orgasm before the pressure started to hurt. “Fuck... yeah you did, Rusty. Y’did real good…”

He shifted, clumsily moving forward so he could slide off of Brock's cock, move to curl up with his face pressed back against the crook of his neck. “Mmm... Thank you, Brock.”

“Yeah... 'course, Doc. You know I got you.”


End file.
